The purpose of this study is 1) to assess the tolerance and toxicity of rIFN-gamma administered by daily intramuscular injection in patients with progressive systemic sclerosis and 2) to determine whether treatment with rIFN-gamma can decrease collagen deposition locally and systemically in patients with scleroderma.